


Holding the Soldier

by kingodinson



Category: Frostwinter - Fandom, Loki/Bucky - Fandom, Lucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winterfrost - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingodinson/pseuds/kingodinson
Summary: Bucky has one of his infamous episodes and Steve doesn't know what to do, he's been avoiding him and hasn't opened up to him in a while. Steve has no other choice than to ask for Loki for help. Is Loki able to get through to Bucky?A oneshot.





	Holding the Soldier

Loki peered over his brother’s shoulder, his green eyes meeting the face of a brunette that had icy blue eyes that filled with so much depth. The stranger had shoulder length hair, growing a beard but it was still sort of short, he was fairly built and had a metal arm. Perhaps he had his arm torn off. There must be a good explanation because he didn’t have an arm with flesh. Truthfully it didn’t matter to Loki, he was just more intrigued with the fact that Steve had brought someone new. Sure he didn’t know who the hel this was, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t interested. It was a new addition to the avenger’s team! Perhaps this man may be worthy enough to be a new recruit to their growing team. Well Loki wasn’t officially a member but he was definitely learning to be one, with persuasion and determination he had finally decided to become one.  
“Avengers, this is Bucky,” Rogers peered to his side where the brunette stood silently and expressionless. “He’ll be staying here with us,” a prideful smile washed over’s the captains face at the mention of his friend staying in the base with them.  
Bucky. What a peculiar name. it was different from anything he has heard but it just made the strange more enthralling. 

***

It’s been a while since the arrival of Bucky Barnes – he has learnt his surname after spending a bit of time with him. The man formally worked of hydra, and was one of their best assassins – if not the best, he was dangerous man. However, Barnes has slowly been redeeming himself, just like Loki so they were both on the same boat. Loki has spent some time with the brunette, especially ever since Steve had sent him to check on Bucky one day since Steve had to run out an important errand. The duo rarely spoke but it was far more than anyone would have expected for Bucky to speak. Truthfully after Steve the only person Bucky spoke to was Loki, and even the two would be mildly warm around each other. Not many of the avengers were concerned, except for Tony. Especially with his past encounters with both ex-villains, who wouldn’t be?

Anyway, today was one of those days in which Bucky’s mood was literally unpredictable. He was far more agitated today, easily to anger and just irritable. Even threatening the billionaire ‘to back the fuck off.’ Yes, Loki heard it from the next room while he rested against the couch arm. He was silent and heard the captain trying to calm his best friend down but Bucky wouldn’t listen, the two bickering down the hall until there came the sound of a thunderous bang. Loki assumed it was Bucky slamming the door behind him. He wondered what have angered Bucky so much, did Tony really just push his luck today? It wasn’t even one in the afternoon yet.  
After what seemed like an hour (but was only ten minutes) Rogers walked over to the god of mischief as he ‘slept’ on the couch. Loki barely spoke to the captain and if he did it was generally to mock him, he always said it was because he found Steve ‘interesting,’ of course the captain wasn’t ever sure if Loki was being truthful or not, but he just hoped that Loki wasn’t making fun of him. Hesitantly, the soft blue eyed man spoke, “uh. . . Loki,” he greeted the ravenette but still got not reaction from him. “I – Bucky is in a foul mood and he doesn’t seem to be listening to me, and I was hoping if you could –”  
“speak no more, captain,” the god of mischief’s drawled out his words cutting off the blond knowing what he was going to say without even finishing his sentence. His hand lifted to hush the captain, leisurely sitting up obviously feeling as though there was no need to rush, this wouldn’t be the first time the man would have asked for assistance when it came to checking up on his friend. Arching his back caused a cracking like noise to sound, “bedroom right?” he asked which the captain answered with a nod. Letting out a sigh Loki travelled down the hall towards the soldier’s room, it was awfully silent, usually he could at least hear footsteps but nothing came from the direction of his room. To a point fear peaked into his system, but he dared not allow it to develop.  
Upon arriving, Loki extended his hand and knocked on the door to inform the man that it was him Loki and that he was about to enter, “Barnes…?” no response. Great. The door was locked but the trickster had magic and was able to enter due to that. Peering into the room Loki immediately took notice of the mess, but it was also deserted, Bucky nowhere to be found. The sight sent chills down his spine. The deity closed the door behind him as he further explored the area, “Bucky… it’s I, Loki. Where are you?”  
As his eyes crossed the room they landed on the bed, something liquid like and shimmery stained it, curiosity got the best of Loki thus he drew closer to examine the specimen. However, the god of mischief was shoved harshly against the door frame by a large and heavy force. A low groan emitted from his lips as he saw Bucky’s face over his. He was right on time just to move to his head to the side when Bucky’s fist smashed into the door.  
Bucky was reluctant, not wanting to pay heed to the god’s words.  
He pinned the man to the floor securely while he daring looked down into his eyes, “James Buchanan Barnes,” he snapped. It was right then when the soldier froze, snapping back into reality, his harden blue eyes turning into a soft hue.  
“Loki…” he whispered quietly as his eyes flickered around the room, it was a complete mess; broken vases, the walls dented with fist prints. He obviously just had one of those episodes, he loathed them. They always took control of him one way or another, and despite the fact that Hydra was no longer they still had power over him.  
It felt as though someone had just slapped in him the face, utter shock evident over his expression, he was hurt and guilty. “I’m so sorry, I – I didn’t mean to, I swear, it was just –” tears spilled form his eyes, his voice cracking uncontrollably. The ex-winter soldier began to sob beneath the god, he truly was a monster wasn’t he? Almost severely harming his team member, Loki could have ended up in hospital! Or even worse…dead. These thoughts only made matters worse for Bucky, he began to lose himself in his emotions again.  
Loki shifted off the weeping man to provide some space for him. “don’t cry Bucky,” he muttered lowly as he grabbed hold of his hand to sit him up. “I understand, it wasn’t in your intentions to harm anyone,” the ravenette reassured him. Loki knew it wasn’t his fault, Bucky had told him about having episodes in the past and how he would completely change within a second. He definitely couldn’t blame him for the traumatic experiences. After all, Loki had something of his own like that.  
“I almost killed you Loki,” whimpered the brunette. “I put your life in danger, that’s not what heroes or allies do.”  
“but faithful partner always finds a way to help their friend, Bucky,” answered the green eyed man while Bucky glanced up. His cheeks were pink and eyes were puffy due to the waves of emotions. A faint smile appeared on the godly man’s face while his arm wrapped around the man’s waist to pull him close. It wasn’t that much big of a deal for neither Bucky or Loki as the two would be affectionate with each other. But it was more of a shock that Loki had accept his mistake and still treated him no differently. The brunette snuggled into the god’s arms silently, the two just sitting on the floor together, grateful for one another’s company.  
For Bucky it was because he had Loki, an individual he could relate to and who nurtured him – someone who finally wasn’t Steve either. As for Loki it was because he had someone who he could talk so openly with and a person who cared for him (other than Thor).  
Slowly Bucky found himself falling asleep in Loki’s arms, his eyes feeling heavy. He didn’t stop them either, those episodes always took a toll on him afterwards, physically, mentally and emotionally draining him.  
smiling down at the human Loki watched as Bucky slowly drifted off, he really did need some rest. Leaning down Loki planted a soft kiss on the man’s temple, “sleep well, vinter bjørn.” Loki too felt his lids become heavy, Barnes’ body was extremely warm and comfort. Before Loki closed his eyes he could have sworn he saw a smile crook appear over Bucky’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could share my work that would be great, I really want to reach out to others as I really enjoy having people read the stories and comment on small things such as improvement (just don't be a bastard about it please :) )  
If you have any request just comment below :)


End file.
